


Carpool Karaoke

by pizzatologystudent



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 12:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzatologystudent/pseuds/pizzatologystudent
Summary: You, Gavin, Connor, and Hank are on the way to have some steakout……When a certain song blasted on the radio. And Connor realizes some things.





	Carpool Karaoke

**Author's Note:**

> Before you start reading this fic, I used 2 songs in here:
> 
> -In The End by Linkin Park  
> -Misery Business by Paramore
> 
> If you have these songs saved on Spotify, on a local file or wherever, I recommend you play it for more immersive experience while reading this fic and jam with them.
> 
> Edn :D

“Gavs… can we go? I’m hungryyyyy~”

You whine behind Gavin as you rock him back and forth from his shoulders. It’s already past your shift and you gave up on your work hours ago. It’s been a while since you’ve hung out outside of work, so you planned on going to a steak house afterward. Y’all deserve a break once in a while.

“Stop! I’m almost done. Chill!” He sounds so done with your shit.

You groan. “Dude, since when have you been so fond of work? I don’t know you anymore, man.” You release a fake, long, sarcastic sigh. “You’ve changed.”

Gavin turned around to face you, frowning. “What the--… your sarcasm is through the roof when you’re hungry, huh?”

“You know me, so shut up and finish that shit.” You roll your eyes and turn to go back to your station.

“I should’ve done this by now if you weren’t pestering me,” Gavin call out after you before going back to work.

This scenario is happening in front of Connor, who’s finished ages ago and is bored at the moment. He watched both you and Gavin’s interaction and can’t help but wonder if you two just had a fight or what. To put it simply, he just can’t understand the two of you.

He leaned to his side to get closer to Hank, who’s also working beside him.

“Hank?” He started quietly. Hank hummed in response, eyes still glued to his own terminal.

“Did the detective and Gavin just had an argument?” Connor curiously asked. He made sure to whisper quietly as to not be heard by you two.

Hank immediately looked at him, then to you and Gavin who are minding your own businesses, back to Connor who still has a frowned expression, then back to his terminal. He sighs then shakes his head with a small smile on his lips. “It’s called friendship, Connor.”

This confused Connor even further. He tilts his head, as he usually does. “I’m afraid I don’t understand what you mean, Lieutenant.”

Hank finally puts his attention to him, then explains. “You know, Connor, there are types of friendships out there. There’s the caring one, there’s a fun one, etc. Theirs is just weird because they are weird as fuck too. You understand me?”

Before Connor can even answer, you and Gavin interrupt him with a jinxed “I can hear you” and startled them. You two realized what just happened and looked at each other, said _‘ayeee’_ while pointing at the other, then proceed to what you’re doing like nothing happened.

Hank chuckled. “See? Told ya.”

Connor smiled to himself and thought, _yeah, they’re weird_.

 

|x-x-x-x-x-x-x|

 

“Finally! Steak house! WOOO!!!” You exclaimed, stretching while walking out the front door of DPD.

The four of you finally wrap up things and are now heading out on this chilly night. It’s been a long day and there’s a newly opened 24-hour steak house a few miles away from the police station. It’s just a 20-minute drive so naturally, y’all go and check it out.

“It’s been a word of mouth that the owner is an android,” Connor said matter-of-factly as you head towards the parking lot.

“Yeah, Tina told us. She and her waifu have been there last week,” you reply while walking to where Gavin’s car is. It’s been decided that his car is the one to use because yours is too small and Hank’s is too old to operate.

“She also said that the food was to die for, so we’re sold,” Gavin continues. Connor just hums in reply.

“Are we just going to ignore that you just said... _waifu_?” Hank said, emphasizing on the word _‘waifu’_.

“Sure,” you replied dismissively, which received a grunt from Hank and a slight chuckle from the other two.

You finally arrive at Gavin’s car and collectively got in. Gavin’s at the driver’s seat (obviously), Hank went for the passenger’s seat, while you and Connor got in the back seat. Gavin starts the car after all of you put on your seatbelts. The radio started playing at the same time, and it plays music that has been popular this week. It’s pop nonsense with synth and repeated lyrics, as you do. You groan.

“Music is no good these days,” you commented disappointingly.

“Yeah… unlike the old ones we used to listen to,” Gavin agreed with a sigh.

As the car drove under the street lights, the radio is still playing those kinds of music when suddenly, it plays a familiar intro to a song that the three of you knows by heart. You three looked at each other, bewildered, then to the radio.

“What the…” You started.

“No fucking way!” Hank exclaimed.

“Haha! That’s what I’m talking about!” Gavin shrieked, now looking at the road.

You, Gavin, and Hank lit up with smiling faces, then the first verse started.

 

_“~(It starts with one) One thing, I don’t know why_  
_It doesn’t even matter how hard you try_  
_Keep that in mind--~”_

 

The three of you went nuts. Gavin proceeds to go for the rap parts, you go and sing the backing, and Hank is just mouthing the words while bobbing his head. Connor just stares at the three of you, clearly amused.

…Then the chorus kicks in.

 

_“~I tried so hard and got so far_  
_But in the end, it doesn’t even matter_  
_I had to fall to lose it all_  
_But in the end, it doesn’t even matter~”_

 

The three of you went even more nuts, singing the lyrics at the top of your lungs.

As this is happening in front of Connor, he realized some things: Gavin can rap, you are a good singer and can hold a note, and Hank can sing as well.

When the second chorus is approaching, you three encourage Connor to sing along with various gestures while still singing and rapping at the same time. He prepped himself before joining in with a smile on his face.

 

_“~I tried so hard and got so far_  
_But in the end, it doesn’t even matter_  
_I had to fall to lose it all_  
_But in the end, it doesn’t even matter~”_

 

As the next part is about to begin, Connor starts gesturing to himself, indicating that he wanted to sing it. So as the second chorus ends, you collectively point to him.

He starts singing the next part, and the three of you has your mouths hanging open.

 

_“~I’ve put my trust in you_  
_Pushed as far as I can go_  
_For all this,_  
_There’s only one thing you should know_

_I’ve put my trust in you_  
_Pushed as far as I can go_  
_For all this,_  
_There’s only one thing you should know~”_

 

Connor is a great singer, and _damn_ , he has raspiness in his voice. All of you finish the song then cheered as it ended.

“Dude, I didn’t know you could sing!” You compliment him, putting a hand onto his shoulder.

“Hank, did you know about this?!” Gavin faced Hank beside him with wide eyes.

“No, Jesus! I was fucking-- what the fuck, I’m shocked too!” Hank answered in genuine disbelief. “And damn proud,” he added with a smile.

Connor is just sitting there awkwardly with a slight blush on his cheeks. “I was just shy about it. And I sing to myself, especially when I’m alone. I’m glad you liked it.”

“Is it a program? Did you install the ability?” Gavin asked curiously, peering into the dash mirror to look at Connor.

“No! No…” Connor immediately replies. “I was surprised as well when I figured that I could sing,” he further explained.

“Ah, it’s natural talent then,” Gavin concluded, looking back on the road.

“...I guess,” Connor replies to himself.

The radio DJ suddenly interrupts the short silence.

_“Because tonight’s throwback theme is ‘Emo Nite’, expect us to play a lot of songs that make you want to reminisce about--”_

“Hm. That’s why,” Hank commented with a huge grin on his face.

“We’re just talking about this, aren’t we?” Gavin said, disbelief lacing his voice.

“Yeah. Seems like we got jinxed.” Connor answered playfully.

You and Gavin said _‘ayeee’_ again, then laughed. _Yeah, they really are weird_ , Connor, once again, thought to himself.

_“--great! Now, this next track is a song that has been removed by the band on their setlist in late 2018 and got the fans all over the world bummed about the decision--”_

“I think I know what this is,” Hank said, based on what the DJ is referring to.

“I think I do too…” Gavin agreed.

…Then the very, very, very familiar intro starts and when that single drum kicks in, you and Hank headbang like your lives depended on it while Gavin just slightly bobs his head as to not crash the car.

 _Here we go again_ , Connor thought while he slowly starts bobbing his head to the beat. And he realizes something again: their friendship is weird. _Real weird_. And he’s completely fine with it.

Then you all scream the lyrics at the top of your lungs as soon as it starts...

 

_“~I’ve been the business of misery  
Let’s take it from the top--~”_

**Author's Note:**

> As I’m listening to the songs, I imagined them rocking out ala carpool karaoke. Then CrankThatFrank (props to you if you know him) uploaded the 2nd installment of his emo carpool karaoke and the thought came back to me.
> 
> And I thought, “Fuck it, Imma write a fic about it,” so I did… instead of finishing my research paper hehe :P
> 
> Hope ya enjoyed reading it!
> 
>  *****UPDATE** : I am no longer updating _‘Detroit Become Band’_ and I just deleted it. I don’t know how or what to add to it and whenever I got an idea, I don’t know how to connect it and it’s frustrating. Also, college and life is catching up so I don’t have time to write it… or even finish it.
> 
> I hope you all understand. I sincerely apologize for this matter.


End file.
